


Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 - Giorno 22

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2016 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Calendar, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: "Innamoramento" (se ve lo state chiedendo, pru, è legata a questo AU: A Thousand Years)





	

Blaine avrebbe potuto elencare ogni dettagli di quel dodici febbraio 1907 al Garden Theatre: sedeva nella penombra di uno dei palchi, rapito dall’incanto della rappresentazione, soddisfatto di aver cenato prima di entrare in quel tripudio di gente e dame dalle spalle e braccia scoperte.

L’opera lo aveva incantato dal primo momento, con i suoi esotici colori e la sottile, quasi fragile voce di Geraldine Farrar, avviluppata nell’abito giapponese di seta come una bambola; eppure, nonostante tutto, aveva provato una sensazione di nervosismo, come con continuo stato di allarme, che non gli aveva dato tregua tutta la sera: era stato durante il secondo atto che, scrutando la platea, aveva potuto mettere finalmente a fuoco l’elemento di disturbo; si trovava in un palco sulla sua stessa linea, ma dall’altro lato del teatro, e non sembrava avere il suo stesso problema, perché non staccava gli occhi dal palcoscenico: grazie alla sua vista, tutt’altro che infastidita dalla poca luce e dalla distanza, Blaine aveva potuto studiarne comodamente il viso, uno dei più incantevoli ed espressivi che gli fosse mai capitato di trovare su un giovane uomo – beh, non più uomo, non da molto almeno. Era uno come lui, ma così grazioso, così giovane (non doveva avere più di vent’anni, o meglio, di sicuro aveva smesso di averne da non troppo tempo), e si muoveva a scatti emozionati sulla sua sedia, del tutto ignaro che ci fosse un suo simile a pochi metri da lui.

Era di colpo diventato un soggetto più interessante dei cantanti, soprattutto perché Blaine si era accorto di poter seguire quanto accadeva sul palco dal lieve mutare di espressione del suo volto, che sembrava vivere con sincera disperazione il dramma d’amore narrato dalla soprano: poteva scorgere gli occhi riempirsi progressivamente di lacrime e le mani serrare inconsciamente il libretto, e si era accorto di essere ormai proteso sulla balaustra per osservarlo meglio, al punto che, quando Geraldine Farrar intonò il suo acuto, l’altro doveva aver captato qualcosa e si era voltato di scatto ed aveva incrociato il suo sguardo – grigio, verde e azzurro, liquido di lacrime, strappato così di soprassalto da non aver avuto tempo di mutare l’espressione di rapita meraviglia dell’opera.

Blaine seppe di essersi innamorato in quel momento.

– Avrei dovuto capire tutto da lì – sospirava Kurt, quando voleva prendersi gioco di lui – Cos’è la prima cosa che hai fatto per me quando ci siamo incontrati? Mi hai rovinato il momento culminante della _Madama Butterfly_.

– Malgrado io concordi sul fatto che _Un bel dì vedremo_ sia l’aria più notevole di tutta l’opera, Kurt, il momento culminante non dovrebbe essere quando lei si toglie la vita?

– Per quel che mi riguarda, è e rimane quello e _tu_ me lo hai guastato.

– Sì, ricordo. Ti ho cercato appena si sono accese le luci e tu mi sei arrivato alle spalle, imbronciato, e hai commentato _Mi avete guastato l’acuto della soprano, signore. Spero siate almeno dispiaciuto_.

– _Tanto da offrirvi il braccio per uscire, signore. Potrei invitarvi per un caffè, ma credo che la bevanda risulti indigesta ad entrambi_ – gli fece eco l’altro.

– Aw, il nostro primo incontro è stato anche il nostro primo litigio.

– Avrei dovuto capire tutto da lì – ripeteva Kurt, melodrammatico.

Blaine scoppiava a ridere perché sì, lui aveva capito tutto esattamente in quel momento.


End file.
